I can't do this on my own
by miz-annonymouz04
Summary: Sakura is a normal 16yr old japanese girl. With a hidden talent. She thinks she is the only one in the world...who can talk to the dead..& wait...Syao's a ghost? Why?
1. Epilogue

Hey there! Its me miz-annonymouz04 with a new fic for y'aLL Its lightly or heavily, whichever you prefer, based on Meg Cabot's book: The mediator.

Oh & also, in this fic Syaoran will be WAY older then Sakura but in the end everything will be back to normal, well as normal as can be with them... You'll get what I mean later on. Aights peace! Oh yeah dont hate me cz Syaoran is way old remember, at the end, they will only have a 2-3 year difference.

I didn't put that on the summary because I know people woudn't want to read it if I wrote that so anyhoo... on w/the story

* * *

READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!READ!

* * *

**Epilogue...**

I guess I should explain. I'm not your typical 16-yr old girl.

I _seem_ normal enough I guess. I don't do drugs, or smoke- well except that one time my onii-chan caught me. I don't have any tattoos, no piercing except for my ears & only one on each earlobe. I've never dyed my hair because Otou-san thinks its innapropriate. (My ass...). I don't wear an excessive amount of black, not even dark nailpolish.

All in all, I am your everyday Japanese girl. Except of course, for the fact, that I can talk to the dead…..

* * *

Hehe there anywho 1 chapter well if you call it a chapter done already so YEAH! THERE R&R PLZ! Flames if u wish but A&P too plz! AAppreciation PPointers

If you wanna find out more... REVIEW! P

NEWAYSS THX PPOL!


	2. Start fresh or maybe not

**LAST TIME:**

Except of course, for the fact, that I can talk to the dead…..

* * *

**ON WITH THE STORY PPOL!...**

* * *

Otou-san & onii-chan told me it'd be just like Tokyo. I didn't belive them but thats what they told me. They told me I'd be able to see them from the plane.

Oh I knew it would be probably about the same as Tokyo. I mean, I'm not a dumbass that thinks everyone from outside of Tokyo are savages and live in the wilderness.

But I was moving to Tomoeda. God! See! I bet half of you people didn't even know that a place like that existed well, to be honest, neither did I.

So I wore what I usually wore in Tokyo. My black leather motorcycle jacket. So there I was, sitting on a plane, seeing a heck of alot of nature and a good clean environment as we landed. Black leather and a clean healthy goody two shoes environment. Already I'm fitting in, just like I knew I would...

..._Not_.

My Otou-san isn't fond of my leather jacket, but I didn't wear it to make him mad or anything. I'm not ressentful of the fact that he decided to marry a woman who lives three thousand miles away, forcing me to leave school in the middle of my sophmore year; abandon the best-and pretty much only-friend I've had since kindergarten; leave the city I' ve been living in for all of my sixteen years.

Oh, no. I'm not a bit ressentful.

The thing is, I really do like Nadeshiko, my new step-mom. She's good for my dad. She makes him happy & she is equally nice to me as well. Its just this moving-to-Tomoeda thing that bugs me.

Oh, and did I mention Nadeshiko's sons?

They were all there to greet me when I got off the plane. My dad, Touya, Nadeshiko and her three kids.

Sleepy (can anyone tell me how to say sleepy in japanese?), Dopey (same thing for him) & Doc (same as well.).

"Kaijuu!" Even if I didn't hear Touya scream my "name" I would definitely have not missed them from the gate.

Nadeshiko was making her two youngest boys hold up a sign that said: **Welcome home, Sakura!**

Everone from my flight were going "Aw, look, how cute," to their travel companions & smiling at me in a way that made me want to puke. So I hurriedly walked toward them.

Oh yeah, I'm fitting in just great.

As I was stomping repeatedly on Touya's foot, I managed to say "Okay, you can put the sign down now".

But my dad was to busy hugging me tightly to pay any attention. "Oh, my little Cherry!" he kept saying. I hate it when anydody but my dad calls my Cherry, so I shot the boys a look in case they were getting any ideas. All they did was grin at me from over the stupid sign, Dopey, because he's to dumb to know any better; Doc because-well, I guess because he was happy to see me. Sleepy, the eldest, just stood there looking well, sleepy.

"How was your flight, darling?" Otou-san took my bag off my shoulder, then we proceeded to getting the rest of my stuff. Did I mention Nadeshiko fancies herself a comedian? She isn't, she's a news journalist, thats why when she saw my bags she went and said "Whoah! What do you think you're doing? Moving in or something?"

So we got all my stuff and Nadeshiko kept telling me about how the view of the ocean in my bedroom was the best one in the house. About how my room was all glammed up to suit my needs & all. I wasn't really paying attention.

It was just as we were nearing the exit that everyone pulled off their sunglasses like it was a big thing or something. Boy was I ever right. The sun was shining full blast. I had my sunglasses with me, somewhere. Me being the clumsy person I am, I decided to pack it somewhere uneasily accesible.

Before heading out though, my dad, even though I could see he didn't want to say it, went and said "Cherry, what did I tell you about the leather jacket? And I thought you were going to throw away those jeans?"

They were my oldest and most comfy pair of jeans. No way was I giving them up. As for the jacket well, old habits die hard.

I just shrugged and we kept on moving.

"Jake!" My dad called out. "We're going now".

He had to call Sleepy by his name since as it looked as if he'd fallen asleep standing up. I asked my Otou-san once if Jake had narcolepsy or possibly a drug habit, and he was like, "Itai, why would you say that?" Like the dude doesn't just stand there blinking all the time, never saying a word to anyone.

Wait, that's not true.

He did say something to me, once. Once he said, "Hey, are you in a gang?'' He asked me that at the wedding, when he caught me standing outside with my leather jacket on over my maid of honor's dress, sneaking a smoke.

Give me a break, alright? It was my first & only smoke ever. I was under alot of stress at the time.

We were on the drive home, and I was cramped between Dopey & Doc. You would feel cramped to if you felt like you were sitting in a 3-seater that felt like 5 people were trying to sit on it. Dopey counted as 3 people. He is on the school wrestling team so, I suppose it was natural.

We were half-way there, from what Dopey said, when my dad started talking about the school I'd be going to.

The school was supposedly named "Yi-Ming" for a dude who used to go there and made something out of himself and donated generously alot of money to the school. My dad said he was a multi-billionaire even though that name didn't tinkle the slightest memory in my brain.

I wasn't really listening to my dad tough. My interest in school, zero. I always arrived late due to well... me... but... no one needed to know that... all they needed to know was that I arrived late due to personal reasons. That was _half_ of the truth.

I was forced to wait till the second semester for a place to open up at the "Yi-Ming Private Institutions Academy". I hadn't minded.

I was busilly craning my neck for a view of nature all around Tomoeda. Everything was clean, peaceful, silent, it was like, perfection at its best.

But suddenly I went, "Wait a minute, when was this school built?"

"The eighteenth century," answered Doc.

"Eighteenth century?" I said, leaning forward.

"Eighteenth century?"

My Otou-san must have heard the panic in my voice, since he turned in his seat & said soothingly, "Now, Cherry, we talked about this. I told you that there's a year's waiting list at Robert Louis Stevenson, and you told me you didn't want to go to an all-girls school so Sacred Heart is out, and Nadeshiko's heard some awful stories about the public schools around here-"

"Eighteenth century?" My heart's pace was picking up.

"That's like _three hundred years old_!"

My dad already explained to them that I wasn't to wild about old buildings so no comment was heard. But then Nadeshiko said "Then I guess she won't like the house."

"Why?" I demanded in a tight voice. "Why am I not going to like the house?"

I saw why, of course, as soon as we pulled in. The house was huge, and impossibly pretty, with Victorian-style turrets and a window's walk-the whole works. My step-mom had it painted blue and white and cream, and it was surrounded by big, shady pine trees, and sprawling, flowering shrubs. Three stories high, constructed entirely from wood etc., etc.

And I didn't want to set foot in it.

I knew that when I'd agreed with dad and Touya that I'd move to Tomoeda, that I'd be in for alot of changes. The big change was to share my dad with other people besides Touya. In the decade that my mom passed away, it had been just the three of us. In fact, if it hadn't been for the fact that Nadeshiko made my dad so obviously happy, I would have not gone to this place without a fight.

My dad showed me to my room. My room was upstairs, just above the roof of the front porch. My dad was right and so was Nadeshiko. For weeks they have been bragging telling me that it was ht best room of all. Guess what? They were right, except for one thing.

They were right about the view, and Nadeshiko did go a little bit overboard with the bed, and my dad with the clap-on clap-off lights but I didn't mind. My dad even installed a window seat.

_Ok, I thought, so far, so good. This isn't bad. You're still in the clear._

I turned to the window-seat my dad so lovingly made for me, only to see it occupied by someone who wasn't related to me. I turned to both Nadeshiko & my dad to see if they saw the intruder as I did. They didn't seem to notice, even tough he was right there in front of their faces.

So I frowned.

The view was amazing and spectacular but still, I had to frown, and for a very good reason. My dad, seeing me frown asked if anything was wrong, I kept telling him no and in the end he gave up. But he assured me that if I wanted to talk about anything, he would always be there.

I turned to look at him as he & Nadeshiko left making sure to close the door to give me some privacy...

... TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUN!

Who was the mysterious stranger on the window-seat?

Why aren't Nadeshiko and Fujitaka married?

Living in Tokyo then Tomoeda?

ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IF YOU KEEP READING ON & REVIEWING.

I ask for reviews as I way to know that people at least read my story, even if they hate it or love it at least they still read it. I ask to be reviewed to give me pointers, encouragement, tips, & to know that people like what I do.

I KNOW it seems exactly the same as the Mediator but bare with me. It is my own story so u ppol will see sooner what I have in store!

REVIEW SO I KNOW U READ IT AND LOVV IT & SO I KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T A WASTE OF MY TIMME! THX!

Muchh luvv mizannonymouz04


	3. My past & A ghost

Hey there all you people... Not sure if I Gots reviews or not, I don't check... Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter so... enjoy!

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

Except of course, for the fact, that I can talk to the dead...

* * *

**ON W/THE STORY:**

**EXPLANATION:**

I guess... I have major explaining to do... I'm not _exactly_ your typical sixteen-year-old girl.

I already said that but hear me out.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am sixteen years old. I _used_ to live in Tokyo but now I live in Tomoeda. My Okaa-san passed away a decade ago. Her name was Mitsuki Mizuhara. If she were still alive, I knew she would have wanted the best for Touya, Otou-san and me. Thats why I agreed to move to Tomoeda, for the happiness of my otou-san.

I am not they type who drinks, does drugs, smokes- well, except for that one time that onii-chan and Sleepy caught me. But that was my only smoke EVER! I don't have tatoos, I never even dyed my hair. I am a fairly decent japanese girl.

Except of course, that I can talk to the dead.

But thats not really how it goes. I mean, if I had the choice, I woudn't have wanted to be born wih this ''_talent_''. The dead, they are the ones who come talk to me. I mean its not like I want to talk to them. I don't go around going all: "**Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto & I can see and talk to dead people, in your case, people like you. What can I do for you today**?" I mean, I try to avoid them in any way possible.

Its just that, they won't leave me alone. The ghosts I mean.

I don't think I'm retarded or crazy. At least, not any crazier then every other average japanese sixteen-year-old. I guess I might seem crazy to about 99.9 percentof the population.

I know that because well, in Tokyo, in my old neighborhood, the majority of teens thought I was. Crazy, I mean.

But even if they one day decided to send me to a center for children with mental problems, I still won't be safe from the ghosts. They ALWAYS find me.

I encountered my first ghost at the age of three, back in our appartment at Tokyo, back when my mom was still alive. I remember that ghost clearly. Well, as clear as they come. She was just standing there, talking to me. Of course, I coudn't understand a word of what she said, so I did what any young three-year-old would do; I went for my mom.

But even if I called my mom talking my baby gibberish, she just went there and said:"Hai, listen, Sakura, sweets, what do you want for lunch?" I looked at her surprised that she didn't pay attention to our uninvited guest. Thats when I realised that adults coudn't see the shiny, gray, transparent thing.I thought it was something that seperated adults from children. Children had to eat all their vegetables. Adults did not. Children could ride the merry-go-round at the festivals. Adults could not. Children could see the shiny, gray, transparent thing. Adults could not. Later on I realised that most kids coudn't either. After that, I knew not to talk about it. Ever.

So I never did. Talk about it again, I mean.

I never uttered a word about that ghost ever again, or for the record, I never uttered a word about all the other hundreds of ghosts I've encountered.

Other people see ghosts, sure. Thats why we have haunted houses and all. But the thing is, most people only see one. I see all of them. Any ghost that has died for whatever reason and stays in earth instead of going wherever, I see them.

Let me let you in on a little secret right away, that is ALOT of ghosts.

No one I had ever met has already encountered a ghost. At least, no one who was willing to admit it.

Another thing I learned at a young age was not to mention you've seen one, let alone talked to one. My mom never figured out that it was a ghost I was pointing at. She probably thought it was my "_imaginary friend _" or something... rightt...

So for the matter, I still saw them, they spoke to me. Most of the times, I didn't understand them but they ended up going away. It would have continued that way if my okaa-san hadn't went and died...

Really, just like that, one minute she was there, the next, gone as if she never existed.

People kept telling me-everyday after her death- that she wasn't coming back.

I didn't belive them. Why should I? My okaa-san, not coming back? I mean sure she was dead, I got that, but she was coming back, I definitely knew that. My mom was dead, but I was going to see her again. I saw lots of dead people on a daily basis. Why shoudn't I see my okaa-san?

In the end I was right, not that anyone knew of course. I saw her everyday and we talked, mother-to-daughter. She was the one who explained it to me. I was kind of surprised actually. When she was alive, she didn't get me and in the land of the dead, she knew about people like me. So I guess, in this weird, people-will-hate-me-if-I-say-this-way, its a good thing she did die. Because otherwise, I might never have known.

No wait, thats not true. There was a tarot card reader who said something about it once. It was at the spring festival. I only went because Mei Lin didn't want to go alone. I went because thats what best friends do for one another (I know your thinking why its not Tomoyo, just keep on reading, it will be explained in later chapters).

The tarot card reader, madame Kaho, read Mei Lin's cards telling her exactly what she wanted to hear: Oh, you're going to be very succesful, you'll be a brain surgeon, you'll marry at twenty-four and have three kids, blah, blah, blah. When madame Kaho was done I got up, but Mei Lin insisted she do a reading for me too.

You can guess what happened. Madame Kaho read them once, looked startled, confused and shocked, and shuffled them again. Then she looked at me.

"You," she said, "talk to the dead."

This exited Mei Lin. She went, "Suteki! Kami-sama! Desu? Sakura, did you hear that? You can talk to the dead You're a psychic medium, too!"

"Not a medium," Madame Kaho said. "A _mediator_."

Mei Lin looked crushed. "A what? What's _that_?" But I knew. I'd never known what it was called, but I knew what it was. My okaa-san hadn't put it quite the way she explained things, but I got the gist of it, anyway: I am pretty much the contact person for just about anybody who croaks leaving things.. well... messy. Then, if I can, I clean up the mess.

That's the only way I can think to explain it. I can't communicate with _any_ dead either. Only the unhappy dead. So you can see that my life has really been a bowl of cherries these past sixteen years. A bowl of cherries. Cherry blossom. Sakura...

Being a mediator, its not a fate I would wish on anybody.

Ghosts are well... very rude. They are royal pains to deal with. These are generally the ones who actually _want_ to hang around in this world instead of taking off for the next one. They probably know that based on their behaviour in their recent life, they aren't in much of a treat in the one they've got coming up. So they just stay here and bug people, slamming doors, knocking over things, making cold spots, groaning. You know what I mean. Your basic pranksters.

Sometimes though, they can get out of hand. They try to hurt people on _purpose_.

That's when I usually get mad. That's when I feel that I need to kick a little ghost butt. But you see, when I kick ghost butt, things get messy.

**BACK TO WHERE WE LEFT OFF:**

Not that I have any intention of messing up my new room. Thats why I told my dad that everything was fine and that the room was great. I could tell he didn't belive me though. But still he sighed and left me to peace and gave me some privacy.

I coudn't hear anything outside my room door anymore, thats when I turned to face the window-seat and went "All right, who the hell are you?"

...TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

So How did you guys like that? I know I didn't go much into detail but thats to explain how she can talk to ghosts and all. I promis the others chapters will me more interesting!

Ja!

Read&Review plz!

Miz-annonymouz04


	4. Anger management much?

Hey! Its me miz-annonymouz04 back at ya with a new chapter of "I can't do this on my own".

Anyhoo thanks to all you people who reviewed & to answer some questions...

**dbzgtfan2004:** Yeah, I will be continuing this story & I agree with you... S&S 4ever!

**CherryIzzy:** Glad you like the story & all. Yes I know its mostly like Meg Cabot's book the Mediator but trust me, it will all change when Sakura meets Syaoran. Basically... things will start to change (a lot) now...

**Ghetto Diva1:** I LOOOVE The Mediator also & I love CCS so I started this fic to see if it mixes well together for other people as it does for me. So I'm glad you like it too!

**ffgirl-07:** Just to assure you, I will keep it up! ;P

**samurai-brat:** They ARE going to be in this fic but which parts... I can't tell you yet! It would give everything away. Lol. You asked me to update soon so... HERE I AM! Thanks... when you said it was awesome... made me feel REAL GOOD INSIDE! Hehehe... Ok so yehps...

**1-2-3sakura-3-2-1:** Thx for the support & I will continue it.

**VampireJazzy:** Yeah, I went a little off course & all, well a lot off course, but it was to explain how she could see him & all that. Heheh to tell you the truth, I don't check my reviews that often because I'm scared that people will start dissing my fic & all. I said I wouldn't care but, the thing is, I do… XD

**Kagome854003:** Thanks for the positive review & the encouragement!

**Cherryblossom93:** Glad you like my epilogue & all. I didn't realize that I didn't let anonymous reviewers review. I' sort of new at all of this. Heheh doesn't make sense that my username is miz-annonymouz04 & that I don't let anonymous people sign. I shall see to it that they can.

**Oh, and if I forgot you, tell me, I keep reviewers at heart!**

By the way, I know most of you think it will be all totally like the mediator & that I'm a freaking copycat who's just stealing Meg's work but I feel real bad when you say that. I loooove her work & I wouldn't want to pass it out as my own. I just wanted to take the beginning and a couple of roles to help me with my story! Hope you all don't mind! And for those of you who do, bleep off... Lol. I mean Meg's stories sort of inspire me to write you know sooo... yeah thx.

Ohh... by the way I forgot to put in my previous chapters that **I OWN NEITHER CCS OR THE MEDIATOR SERIES.** And I do not wish to because the stories are way better off in their rightful owners hands...

Ok enough talking & on with the story!

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

I couldn't read the dude's facial expression. If he was surprised or not, I didn't know he just stared at me with his mesmerizing amber pools. But what I could tell, was that he had a body to die for. I won't bother explaining since as everyone knows how a hot body looks like.

Nice abs, good set of triceps, well-built, not to mention his untaimed brown hair gave him a bonus which made him look like a sex-god, or in other words, someone my best friend Mei Lin, back at Tokyo, would stick on her bedroom wall.

I knew that if I didn't avert my gaze right away, that I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off of him. So instead I looked out the window and went all casually "So, how long since you croaked?"

Instead of answering me he decided to ignore me! The nerve of him! I mean I'm not a dog for crying out loud! Truck drivers used to honk at me back in Tokyo, not because they wanted me to move faster though. Building constructors yelled nasty things at me, not that I was a slut or anything. They usually did that when I wore my leather mini-skirt.

But to go to the point of ignoring me, like this fellow on my property, let's just say, it made me feel like an ugly person.

So I said again "How long since you croaked? Seems like a long time ago by the look of your clothes. Let me rephrase it incase you didn't understand, how long since you died?"

Again, he avoided the question.Instead, he asked one of his own.

He said "How can you see me? All these years, no one has ever been able to see me." in an emotionless voice.

"Yeah well, I can see you, no big deal, so what's your problem? I mean when you died and all. Its obvious something's keeping you in this world and not moving you on to the next one".

I stopped to let it sink in a bit. Then I continued.

"To answer your question, I'm a mediator, that's why I can see you, but that's not the point anyway. Now, tell me your problem and let me help you so that I can have my room to myself."

The guy looked annoyed. Let me tell you, annoyed looked good on him. But what he said totally blew me off.

"Your room? I've been here since before you were even born. Besides, that's no way to greet someone who, as you say, croaked a long time ago, so I believe, it should be you vacating this place, not the opposite."

I was dumbfounded. But I didn't want to loose my cool. All I wanted, was to be left in peace so I can think over everything that has happened.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Let's start over. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, pleasure to meet you. What's your name?"

"Syaoran, call me Syaoran."

"Ok, so Syaoran, do you think I can do anything to help you get on to your afterlife?"

Oups, I guess that was the wrong thing to say since as he started to have an angry look on his face.

"I told you already, I think it is you, not I, who should be leaving and I don't need any help from you!"

"Damnit! Just let me help you! You are supposed to be rejoicing in heaven or being mocked at by the devil! Not just hanging around!" I was so mad at that point. Here I was, offering my help to someone in need, well he seemed to be in need, and he just shoves my hand away like its a pain in the ass! I was so not in the mood for this.

"Well, what if I happen to like "_just hanging around"_?" he wanted to know.

I had a feeling he was making fun of me. I hate being made fun of. I've had enough of that back at Tokyo and I came here with hopes to start fresh.

Well, the teens back at Tokyo used to do it continuously-until I learned how effective a fist connection with an eye or a nose could shut them up.

Well, I wasn't ready to hit this guy just yet. But I was close. I mean, can you blame me for wanting to? I traveled a billion miles, for what seemed like days, just to live with some baka boys; I still didn't unpack; I made my dad loose some hope again; and then I find a hot grumpy ghost in my bedroom.

In my opinion, I was being very patient with him.

"Look," I said "I don't want things to go out of control and by the looks of it, I don't think I would like to have you as an enemy. So let's make a deal. I stay out of here for the rest of the afternoon, and when I come back, you're gone."

"What do you think I am? Baka? No way am I leaving this room. Get that through your thick head."

Ok, now I was definitely pissed at him. I mean I couldn't help it. So that's when I made the mistake of grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"Stop it already," I hissed "I am here trying to be nice and patient, and let me tell you, that's definitely not what I got, or will get, a merit for. So, instead of acting like a total jerk, leave, or propose an idea. Don't do anything and continue with your rudeness, and I do more then kick your ass."

When I finally let go and looked at his face, it seemed as if all the color had gone from it.

Ghosts don't have blood right? And I shouldn't have been able to touch-let alone grip- his shirt collar right? Wrong. Well, in a sense it's wrong. See for most people, thats the way it is, for me, the mediator, ghosts are just as alive as humans. They have the whole package, bones included.

So when I have go one-on-one with them, we can say that I don't come out the unscathed winner.

So Syaoran not ever, in my opinion, having encountered a person like me, was well beyond surprised. So, like a normal, self-respecting female teen, I took advantage of his moment of astonishment.

I used my most serious, no-nonsense voice I could muster and said, "Syaoran, This is my room so beat it, or I'll beat you out of it. You have to let me help you get wherever, or find another house to haunt, or make me beat you out of this world. Gomen, but that's the way it is."

I turned to leave, but before I left I said, "Just remember, when I get back, I want you gone."

Before I closed the door though, I heard him mutter something that sounded convincingly like, "So that's the way it is."

I had to leave. I couldn't stand his presence anymore! He was way rude, and on my first day here also! Way to give me the warm welcome Syao-kun, way to give it to me. Wait, did I just say Syao-kun, kami-sama, whats wrong with me? Well, I hope when I get back he's gone.

But in a way it was a cool surprise because, well, I didn't expect that my room included a hot ghost, by the looks of it, neither did otou-san or Nadeshiko.

Later on, I started to think.

_What am I going to do if he doesn't leave? Gosh! I won't even be able to change clothes in my own room! Just relax, a little time is what he needs, he'll come around. What if he doesn't? Shut up! Great, now I am talking to myself, with my inner-self. How lonely is my life? Oh well, I hope that a little time is all he needs._

_Let's hope I'm right._

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you guys like it! And now anonymous people can review too! I don't know how long the changes take but I changed it to make anonymous people able to review. Anyway, tell me what you think, R&R.By the way, feel free to add my msn its:miz(underscore)annonymouz04athotfemaledotcom...you people know the real deaL...underscore is the sign ok?Don't write the word! Heheh

Ja!

P.S: I never thought anyone would review this story. I am so happy that people actually wanted to read it. But of course, I am still scared of what people write in their reviews & all. You all think that I'm mental, a little review, scaring me, well, it does. I don't know why I'm saying this so…. Yeah, whatever….. See you soon! XD


	5. Ju On & Dinner

Shup people! Its me again! The annoying, but one & only, miz-annonymouz04. First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews made me feel all giddy and happy and then I got hyper...

**PEOPLE, I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO ASK BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW I WANT THIS STORY TO GO, DO YOU GUYS WANT IT TO HAVE MAGIC OR NO MAGIC? BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY TO GOOO...**

By the way, I'm planning to change some things. You know how I said Syao's clothes were way old & all... well, I started to think about the plan of the story differently. I was thinking maybe making him die(not telling you how though), and that Mei Lin never talked about him, but that they were cousins, and so on, and so on. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!

Yeahhhh soo... here are some, ok well, all, the reviewers I want to acknoledge

**CherryIzyy:** Me? Update really fast? Well, I supose. This IS my first fic that I didn't delete two days after it came out. ;P But another thing is, here in Montreal, while I'm replying to you, it is Saturday, October 1st 2005 and it's 9:43p.m. I'm telling you this because, once school starts again, I don't know how fast I'll be able to update (seeing as this is my first fic that I didn't delete two days after it was published -.-) So yeah, but when I get a unnanimous response in reviews, I sooo have to update. Yeah, thanks for continuing to read the story!

**VampireJazzy:** Heheh, well, now that you said it, you got me thinking about it. But I'm not sure yet, as I said above, I don't know wheter to change the course of the story a little. I'm planning to change it because I think it looks TOO much like "The Mediator". So, remember, tell me what you think, its up to you guys if I change the course or not.

**Kagome854003:** YAY! Another faithful reviewer! Lol. Anyway, how Syaoran died you ask? You have to wait, read, and review to fing out! ;P Oh and for describing the old clothes stuff... yeah,as I said above, I don't know wheter to keep it with him dying a long time ago, or him dying recently, like i don't know, five years ago or something? Yeah but I'm going to figure it out! Do not loose hope in me:D

**ffgirl-07:** Glad that you like it! Of course I will keep it up:D

**DISCLAIMER:** I own neither CCS nor The Mediator, and trust me, you wouldn't want me to, they are WAYYY better off in the hands of their rightful owners.

Now, enough of my useless blabbering and on with the story!

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

_Let's hope I'm right.

* * *

_

**ON W/THE STORY:**

I am now currently sitting at the dinner table, with my baka brother and equally as baka step-brothers, and my loving otou-san and my step-mom, Nadeshiko.

Dinner was just like the way it was in any other large household, well, not necessarily. I mean, sure, the eating-and-talking-at-the-same-time regimen was the same, but now, dinner was a big deal. My otou-san, besides being an archeologist and a part-time carpenter, is also an awesome cook. As for Nadeshiko, she is a great model, I mean it, a model, and, like my dad, she is a great cook. So now, the point about dinner is, you don't miss it, period.

Combine two awesome cooks together and what do you get? An extra-awesome meal. That's why when I arrived at the dinner-table, I was all, suteki!

We had rice, sushii, rice balls, takoyaki, terriyaki, and plenty of other delicious and healthy food.

After dinner, I didn't want to go back to my room. I mean, you can't balme me. The nerve of that dude, so arrogant, so selfish, so self-sentered, so hot...

Fine! I admit it, he was hot! Damnstraight! But that didn't mean I had to bend to his will. By the looks of his clothes, he didn't croak that long ago. I give him seven years tops since he croaked.

So instead of going back to my room, I went to the living room. Dopey was there and he invited me to play a round of DDR with him. How could I not refuse? I mean, its not like there was something else to do.

I already defeated Dopey at it three times in a row and thats when I sudenlly remembered that today was a saturday. I had been so exhausted and preoccupied that I didn't even notice. Back at Tokyo, Mei Lin would drag me to almost every mall she knew. Let me tell you right away, I wasn't a fan of malls. They were so... so something.

"So Dop-I mean Brad, it's saturday today, aren't there places you're supposed to go to? People to meet? You do know you don't have to stay here to keep me company."

"What ever made you think I would stay here just to keep you company? o.O. Anyway I can't since as Jake had to use his car to go to work you know, you do remember that he works at the local pizza hut right? Anyway, most people are at the Tomoeda mall and others are out of town. So, theres nowhere to go really."

"Oh, ok, I just supposed... well... whatever."

"Kuso," Brad said for the up-teenth time. I, yet again, defeated him. I've defeated him so many times by now that I lost count. I think I lost count at round 15. Oh well.

"Jeez, Sakura. I don't get it, how can you, a _girl_, defeat me at my own game?"

Now that, was funny. His own game, really. Just moments ago, I saw him loose to Doc, my youngest, but in my opinion, brightest, step-brother. Anyway only otou-san lost against Dopey, and I had a feeling that it wasn't because otou-san wasn't good.

"Oh well, I don't know, some people just have skills. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Urusai (shut up)."

After that, we decided to watch a movie. I think it was called 'Ju On (The Grudge)'. I wouldn't really know, I think for more then half of the movie I kept my eyes closed. I mean sure, I encountered ghost, or evil spiritsif you prefer, on a daily basis. But never, I had never encountered any like what I saw in 'Ju On'. Seriously, that gave me the creeps. I mean the little boy and all, and that creepy girl. Way to much horror for one day.

I think we were halfway through the movie or so when I started to feel extremely tired. Again, only then did I remember that Tokyo and Tomoeda had a 4-hour time difference. So even if it was only ten-o'clock, to me it felt like it was 2 a.m. I was still in Tokyo time.

So I decided to retire to my room. I bid (or is it bed?) everyone who was there, or awake, goodnight.

To my relief, Syaoran wasn't in the room.

_Two-thumbs up for me. I've still got it! No one can intimidate me, Sakura Kinomoto. Nope, not anybody. Even less a hot, annoying, baka, gaki, ghost like him._

I went to the bathroom and changed. I couldn't be so sure just yet if Syaoran had really left.

Once I was changed and out of the bathroom, I realised how quiet it was. Here we had peace while back at Tokyo we would continuously hear car honks and the sort. It was nice for once, to be alone. Really alone. No ghosts assaulting me for help or questions, not even a hot one occupying my window-seat.

I went to bed and clapped my hands, you know, for the clap-on, clap-off lights. AHHH! It was such a warm, new, comfortable bed. I felt like I could sleep there forever. Imagine this bed came with a lame logo like "Sleep here for the _rest_ of your life" or something. (Thats a real logo of an old serta matress ;P)

Just before I fell asleep, I thought I heard, besides the sound of crikets and all, someone signing. It sounded like, a guy's voice. I don't know how or why, but something told me it was Syaoran.

_I fell asleep to the sound of Syaoran's melodic voice lulling me to dreamland..._

* * *

HEY! How did you guys like this chapter? Not much information, I know but I did this fast. Right now, here in Montreal, its 11:10 p.m (oct.1 2005). I'm supposed to be watching mad TV right now but my parents have guests. Our tv in my room is not yet connected since as we just moved here like, a month or so ago. So instead of watching funny mad TV, I am here writting you guys and listening to music. I am currently listening to Mig Ayesa.. you know... from ROCKSTAR:INXS

I SOOOO wanted him to WINN! lol anyhoo... did u guys know he was half filipino! Like me! Half Filipina! YAY! okayz.. lol

anyhoo...

DDR Dance, dance, revolution. Srry couldn't think of another game. I'm not much of a games addict. Anyone have a better game in mind, please do tell me. LOLS

If some of you don't understand the japanese I wrote, or if it is wrong in someway... plzz review and tell me what u wanna know or say in a review...

SEE YOU DUDEtteS SOON!


	6. Who're you talking to?

Hey there people! Heheh it's me miz-annonymouz04. I know some of you well... all of you, said the chapter was a little short and well, I re-read it and I agree with you! If I was the reader, I would also think... cmmon... we deserve a little more... heheh... so yeah... as I was writing it I thought it was long and all but it was only long because of the messages and all. So I'm really sorry and I will try to make it longer.

Many thanks to all my reviewers: **samurai-brat, luthien-yavethil, Kagome854003, ffgirl-07, VampireJazzy, CherryIzzy, MelMel0492…**

**NOW, ENOUGH WITH ME AND ON WITH THE STORY, WOULD'NT YOU AGREE?

* * *

**

The 'Yi-Ming Private Institutions Academy', grades K-11 (I'm using the Canadian school board grades) became coeducational in 1980's and they only recently dropped the uniforms policy. The uniforms were royal blue and white, my o-k colors. Want to know why they abandoned them? Because they were unpopular, just like the boys-only rule. There are still no uniforms but the students aren't allowed to wear jeans, but they could wear, pretty much whatever else they wanted.

I didn't have a problem with that though, because all I wanted was to wear my designer clothes-purchased at various stores in Tokyo with Mei Lin as my guide- so it was all fine.

But you see, they had this sort of catholic/Buddhist (someone bother to tell me the real religions in Japan?) thing going on. You see, my otou-san never really bothered to raise me in a particular religion but yeah, he's catholic. But we didn't go to church like, every Sunday and all, you know. My okaa-san, she was Buddhist. So, religion never played a big-role in our life.

You would think, from my origins, that I, out of everybody, would have a better grasp on religion right? Wrong. Plus, with the whole ghost thing, that would be a plus right? Truth be told, I have no idea what happens to all the ghosts that I send away. The one sure thing is that they never come back to haunt me.

So when my otou-san and I showed up at the Yi-Ming's School administrative office the Monday after my arrival in beautiful Tomoeda, I got pretty taken aback by the six-foot Jesus hanging on a crucifix behind the secretary's desk.

I so should not have been surprised, I mean, my dad did point the school out on Sunday morning, as he was helping me unpack and all.

"See the big red dome?" he'd said. "That's the Institution. The dome covers the chapel."

Doc happened to be there and just my luck, he launched into a full description of how the ancient people of Tomoeda spent a lot of time building the school and perfecting it, and so on, and so forth.

Mr. Ming, was a misunderstood figure he said. Though his inventions were truly remarkable and changed a lot of people's way of life, there were still many discussions about his methods of making his way to the top. Some say it was blackmail, oh and that having connections with the Mafia didn't hurt much either. Others believe he just succeeded because he put his whole heart into winning. In my case, I prefer the first choice.

It was also made catholic/Buddhist because of his origins; his dad being Buddhist and his okaa-san being catholic, exactly the opposite of my parents.

When Doc _finally_ finished his 'little' lecture, I went "Photographic memory much?"

He looked embarrassed and he blushed in this cute, weird way. All he said in response was "Its good to know the history of the place you're living in."

For future reference, I reminded myself that Doc would be just the person I would need if Syaoran showed up again.

So now, here I am, standing with my otou-san, in the cool office of the 'ancient' building that the ancient people have constructed for the young ones, I wondered how many ghosts I was going to encounter. I had no doubt that I was going to encounter each and every ghost who croaked there. Can people die at a school? needless to say, a religious school? Oh well I was about to find out.

And yet, when my otou-san and I walked through the school's wide archway into the courtyard, I didn't see a single person that didn't belong there. I was in disbelief, I thought I would encounter many ghosts, yet all I saw was a gardener, working diligently at the base of a sakura tree, which is, by the way, my favorite. There were also a priest and a monk, both walking in silent contemplation down the airy breezeway.

It was such a beautiful, restful place.

I didn't get it. Where were all the ghosts?

Maybe they were afraid to hang to near to the school, since as its religious and that they feared being sent off into another world. I was a little afraid as well, looking up at that crucifix. I mean hey, I've got nothing against religious art, but was it really necessary to portray the crucifixion so realistically, with so many wounds and all?

Apparently, I was not alone in thinking so, since a boy, who seemed to be of Chinese origins, noticed the direction of my gaze and said, "He's supposed to weep tears of blood if any girl graduates from here a virgin."

I couldn't help letting out a little bark of laughter. My otou-san just glared at me. The secretary, a plump middle-aged woman who looked as if something like that comment ought to have offended her deeply, only rolled her eyes, and said tiredly, "Oh, Eriol."

Eriol, a good-looking dude about my age, looked at me with a perfectly serious face. "It's true. It happened last year to the friend of a friend of mine." He dropped his voice so that I could barely hear what he was saying. "She's adopted".

Eriol had midnight blue hair that was almost black, his skin was way paler then mines, and he had these eye-glasses that gave his eyes a weird look to them. I don't know if it's really the glasses, or just the eyes. He was sporting black sweats and a black shirt that said "3:16". Cool, I didn't know people here were allowed to watch wrestling. Oh yeah, I forgot, Dopey's in the school wrestling team so obviously they can. Silly me.

I laughed again, and my otou-san frowned at me. He spent a lot of time yesterday explaining to me that it had been very difficult to convince the school to take me, especially since there was no proof of me being baptized or whatever. In the end, they only let me in because of Nadeshiko, since all of her three kids went there. I can pretty much guess that a good donation also played part in my admittance, but otou-san didn't tell me that. All he said was that I had better behave, and not throw anything out of any windows.

Even though I reminded him that it wasn't my fault.

I'd been fighting with a particularly violent young baka ghost who refused to stop haunting the girls' locker room at my old school. Talk about a peeping Tom. So I threw him through the window and that certainly got his attention. In the end I convinced him that righteousness was the way to go.

Of course, that was completely different from what I told otou-san and onii-chan. I told them that I was practicing my tennis swing indoors and that the racket slipped from my hands. That was highly unlikely, since as the said-to-be racket was never found.

As I was reliving this _special_ memory, a wooden door opened and out came a priest. He said, "Mr.Kinomoto, what a pleasure to see you again. And this must be Sakura Kinomoto. Come in, won't you?" He ushered us into his office, then paused, and said to the boy on the couch, "Oh, no, Mr.Hiragizawa. Not on the first day of a brand-new semester. This is the time for new beginnings!"

Eriol shrugged. "What can I say? The broad hates me."

"Please, do not refer to Sister Tenshii as a broad, Mr. Hiragizawa. I will see you in a moment, after I have spoken with my guests."

We went in, and the principal, Father Sung Chung-that was his name- sat and chatted with us for a while, asking me how I liked Tomoeda so far. It was pretty ironic you know, him being a priest you would think his main goal was to live as long as possible to help others, and his name was Sung Chung, Chinese for "farewell to life". Really ironic in my opinion.

Anyway, I told him that Tomoeda was nice, especially all the sakura trees that were around.

We had spent most of the day before at the beach, after I'd finished unpacking of course. I had found my designer Chanel sunglasses, and even though it was too cold to swim, I had a great time just lying on a blanket on the beach, watching the waves. They were _huge, _bigger then on Baywatch, you know, that old American show starring that lady with fake boobs, oh yeah, Pamela Anderson, that's her name.

I found that I loved the beach, almost as much as I loved sakura trees. I loved the smell of it, the seaweed, the feel of the cool sand between my toes, the taste of salt on my skin when I got home. Tomoeda may not have all those subway restaurants near home, but Tokyo sure didn't have a beach somewhere near by.

Father Sung-as he told us to call him- expressed his sincere hope that I'd be happy at the 'Yi-Ming Private Institutions Academy'. He even went on to explain that even though I wasn't really either catholic or Buddhist that I shouldn't feel unwelcomed at mass and all of those things. There were, of course, Holy Days of Obligation and the like, when the catholic and Buddhist students would be required to leave their lessons to go wherever they were supposed to go.

I could either join them, or stay behind in the empty classroom, whichever I prefer.

For some weird, mental reason, I thought this was funny, but I managed to hold on to my laughter. Father Sung was old, but by the looks of it, he was quite a catch when he was younger. He was good-looking- for a sixty-year-old.

He had white hair and baby blue eyes, oh yeah, and props on the well kept finger nails. They weren't yellow like most people his age. I don't mean to be rude, but we really can't deny the truth now can we?

I didn't know many priests. Alright, I didn't know any. But I thought that this one might not be bad-especially since he hadn't come down hard on that boy who called that nun a broad.

Father Sung went on to explain various offenses I could get expelled for- skipping class to many times, dealing drugs, and the usual. Then he asked me if I had any questions. I just shook my head no. Then he asked my dad if he had any questions. He didn't.

So then Father Sung stood up and said, "Very well then. I'll say good-bye to you, Mr.Kinomoto, and walk Sakura here, to her first class. All right, Sakura?"

Actually, I thought it was kind of weird for him to walk me there. I mean, being the principal and a priest, he must have better things to do then to walk a sixteen-year-old girl to her first class. But hey, who was I to object? At least I wouldn't look like a retard, searching the whole school for a class.

I just picked up my coat, a black trench from Esprit, _tres chic_ (my dad wouldn't let me wear leather on my first day of school) – and waited while he and my dad shook hands.

My dad waved me good-bye, and reminded me to find Sleepy at 3:00, since he was the one to drive me home. He didn't tell me to find Touya because, obviously, he's in college. Once again, the lack of public transportation meant that I had to bum rides with my step-bros.

Then he left, and Father Sung was walking me across the courtyard after having told Eriol to wait for him.

"No prob, _padre_," was his response. He leered at me behind the father's back. I don't think it was a I'm-so-into-you kind of leer, I think it was more that he was trying to study me, trying-to-figure me-out leer.

Oh well, I hope he was in my class. My dad's wishes for my social life might just be realized at long last.

As we walked, Father Sung explained a little about the building-or buildings, I should say, since that's what they were. A series of thick walled adobe structures were connected by low-ceilinged

Breezeways, in the middle of which existed the beautiful courtyard that came complete with sakura trees, a bubbling fountain, and a bronze statue of who I suppose was Mr.Yi-Ming. Talk about being full of himself. Tssssk.

On the other side of the breezeway were stone benches for people to sit on while they enjoyed solitary contemplation of the courtyard's many wonders; the doors of the classrooms and lockers were built right into the adobe wall. One of those lockers, Father Sung said to me, was mine.

He had the combination with him. Did I want to put anything in? My bag maybe?

You know, this Tomoeda place is full of surprises. I mean, when I woke up last Sunday, I was shivering cold and I thought that, I don't know, maybe there was a storm or something. Hmmmphh…. My ass… then Doc explained to me that it was natural and all that stuff and that by the afternoon, all would be normal. Boy, was he ever right. By the time afternoon came it was burning like hell in my room, so I opened the windows up again.

This morning, they were safely closed. Ahhh, my kind and thoughtful otou-san. At least, I hoped it was him.

Now that I think about it…. Nah. I hadn't seen Syaoran since when I confronted him. Serves him right; that little di- oh, here I am, talking to myself again. Yeah, whatever.

So Father Sung said my locker was number 273, and he seemed real happy, letting me find it myself.

He was behind me, his eyes on the breezeway's rafters, in which, to his pure delight, nested birds. He was quite fond of animals. Yeah in the little time I've known him I already know. I know it was animals and not birds since he asked me how I was getting along with Max, the Fong's dog. Wait, did I mention yet? Oh yeah, Fong is Nadeshiko and her children's family name. Only that's not what he said. He said, "How are you getting along with your dog, Sakura?" Yeah, I answered him we were getting along like how I got along with the other kids back at Tokyo. Real nice…

Oh yeah, Father Sung also openly scoffed at my dad's assurances that the timber in the breezeways was going to have to be replaced thanks to the swallows and their refuse. If I was in Father Sung's place, I would have openly scoffed as well. I mean, my dad, being an archeologist and all, is also sort of a part-time carpenter. And he _can_ get a little carried away with his carpenting.

Ok, back to the locker search.

268,getting nearer, 269, even better, 270, nearer. I strolled down the corridor, watching the numbers on the beige locker doors (like my lockers at school!). Unlike the ones at my school back at Tokyo, these lockers were not dirty.

Well ok, they did have some dirt on them, and some scraping and all but like, not dirty-dirty. Oh yeah, and not dirty in that way either. But this was new to me. I mean, all the hustle and bustle of the city life, you can't blame me for being astounded by how mellow the people here were. They were all like, that's cool. They were never really in a hurry whereas in Tokyo… I mean, here the principal accompanies me to my locker, in Tokyo it's, "Sorry got to go, have fun finding your locker!"

So yeah, also here the lockers weren't dented, or filled with stickers or anything. I guess students on this side of the country took more pride in there schools then us kids back at Tokyo.

271, nearer, 272, nearest. But then I stopped on my tracks.

In front of a locker, _my_ locker, was this ghost. And no, it wasn't Syaoran who came to declare his undying love for me either. Oh… where did _that_ come from? But by the look of this snobby looking ghost, I would have preferred him.

It was a girl, dressed very much like I was, only with long black hair, instead of honey-brown, like mine. She also had this really unpleasant look on her face. As if she was really pissed. God, what was her problem, anger management much?

"What," she said to me, "are you looking at?"

Then she started speaking to someone behind me.

She demanded, "_This_ is who they let in to take my place? I am _so _sure."

Ok, I'll admit it, I freaked. I mean were there others? I quickly spun around and found myself gaping up at Father Sung. All he did, was squint at me curiously.

"Ah," he said like he was a wise Buddha or something. "I thought so."

* * *

DUN!DUN!DUN!DUN!

HEHEHE! YAY! A chapter done! So much for fast updating ehh? Yeah, about that, I AM SOOOO SORRY GUYS! I mean, its like I betrayed y'all. You guys were telling me how fast I update and all and then like 2 weeks or more without a single update, you guys must really hate me. Anyhoo, now it's October 17th 2005 and we had a test at school today! The whole school so we were allowed to come home right away once the test was done and all so yeah… Plus, we didn't get homework so… a chance to write!

So yeah, tell me what y'all think and I'll update as soon as possible!

**R&R FLAMES ACCEPTED….**


End file.
